Many companies and organizations store and use massive amounts of data. This data is often critical to the success of the organization. As a result, data quality is a major issue in all companies. Incorrect data, duplicates, invalid addresses, etc. often create high costs and difficulties for an organization. The manual process to clean-up a database is typically expensive and time consuming. Frequently the process requires knowledge about the business partners or people whose data is stored in the database.
Customer relationship management (CRM) is typically the practice of intelligently finding, marketing to, selling to, and servicing customers. Frequently, CRM includes the capture, storage, and analysis of information relating to customers, vendors, partners, and/or internal systems. Often a user may wish to search for specific information within the captured information.